Didn't See That Coming
by zhuzhu415
Summary: Well Javier thought it was just another Tuesday until he heard a knock on his door.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so what If Esposito had a kid that he didn't know about until now.**

**I don't own any of Castle's characters, please don't sue me. **

"I don't know man, if jenny leaves you'll never get any sleep with that little screaming machine." Esposito said into the phone.

"Aww man you know I love little SG but my ears don't." There was a knock on the door.

"Look man I'll call you back there's someone at my door. Alright Bye."

Esposito went to the door.

" Who is it? " Esposito said , there was no reply. Javier Looked throw his peep hole there was boy there. He opened the door. "Look kid I don't know what your selling but I'm not interested." Esposito went to close the door but the kid stuck his foot out.

"I'm not selling any thing my name is Joel, are you Javier?" The boy said.

"Yeah what's it to ya kid?" Esposito said opening his door back up.

Joel walked inside and dropped the duffel bag he was holding.

" Like I said I'm Joel… Joel Esposito. I'm your son, surprise pretty boy." Joel said crossing his arms.

"Wait what?" Esposito said. The boy handed Esposito an envelope.

"What's this?" he said opening the envelope

"It's supposed to explain ever thing, at least that what my mom said before she left for Vegas." Joel said flipping through channels.

"Vegas , why is she going to Vegas ."

"She's a 'dancer'." Joel said still watching tv.

"Uh alright , well make yourself confortable." Esposito read over the note, and looked at the birth certificate . Esposito sighed ." Stay There I have to make a call."

"Hey Doc, can you come over please… what not today this is serious. Alright Bye."

20 minutes later Lanie was standing there in Esposito's living room.

"If you the Doc you can check me out any time." Joel said looking at Lanie.

Esposito slapped him in the back of his head.

"How old are you any way 11-12?" Esposito said .

"Naw I'm 14 and all man." Joel said winking at lanie.

"Yup that's your son." Lanie said looking at them.

" Joel why don't you go unpack your stuff in my bed room."

Joel grabbed his duffel bag and book bag and went into Javier's room.

" Ok what am I supposed to do Lanie, I don't know any thing about being a father. Let alone to a kid that I just met not even half an hour ago. " Javier said pacing back and forth.

"Maybe you should calm down, you're a good guy ok you can do this I have faith in you."

Lanie gave him a hug.

"Oh my god wait don't go in the closet Joel!" Javier said after letting Lanie go.

"Too late , " Joel said walking out of the room. " So besides your array of magazines what is this little thing here." He said holding up a huge notebook. Javier ran and grabbed the notebook.

"That is none of your business pee wee. Any way let me properly introduce you two." Javier said " Joel this is Lanie my..uh Lanie this is Joel." Joel kissed her hand.

"Very nice to meet you." Lanie gave him a hug.

"Nice to meet you too. " Esposito clapped his hands together.

"Well I guess we should get something to eat because I'm starving what about you guys?" Esposito said

**" **I could do dinner." Lanie said letting go of Joel.

"Cool Remy's?" Esposito said "you can let go now man." He said to Joel who was still embracing Lanie.

"Don't kill my vibe man." Joel said. Esposito pulled him off her.

" Look I'm not a stick in a mud but we need boundaries. " Esposito said.

"See her ," Esposito said shoving his thumb towards Lanie "boundaries, if you live here you gonna respect her got it. Second don't go through my stuff in my room other than that we're cool."

"Aright, I get it." Joel said .

At Remy's Joel told them how he was from Jersey and that he spent the night at home alone most of the time, he did alright in school and he loved baseball more than anything . After wards Lanie had went home and Joel and Javier talked in the car on the way back to Javier's apartment.

"So what's going on with you and Lanie?" Joel said as they drove.

"What do you mean?" Esposito said looking forward trying to hide the expression on his face.

"I may be young but I'm not stupid I can see the way you guys look at each other , you telln me there's nothing going on yeah right." Joel said

"What Lanie and I have is just a bit complicated." Javier said as he approached his building.

"How complicated could it be?" Joel said . Esposito parked his car and looked at his son.

"Can we just drop it?" Esposito said with a sigh,

"Alright I won't poke but I wanna know if she'll be my new mommy one day." Joel said with a strait face.

"Listen ok, I'm sorry I haven't been there for Joel but in my defense I didn't know you existed, but I promise I'll make up for it." Javier said "we'll start by doing something with that mess you call hair." He ruffled Joel's curly bush

"Hey man chill." Joel said with a laugh.

"Seriously when's the last time you had a hair cut." Javier said getting out of the car.

"Well if today's Tuesday then it was three years ago." Joel said as they walked towards the elevator.

"That don't make no damn sense." Javier said shaking his head

" It's ard the girls at school used to say I looked like Princeton from Mindless Behavior."

"Mindless what? Let me tell you something that's not going fly in New York you have two options get that mess cut or braided." Javier said opening the front door.

"I don't like people touching my hair." Joel said

"Great cut it is, I'll have to take you to my barber." Javier said looking at the boy's hair.

"That's great and all but where am I going to sleep? I'm way to old to be cuddling with you."

"My couch has a bed I'll pull it out for you, why don't you hit the shower there are towels in the hall closet." Javier said. Joel went into the bathroom. Javier set up the bed. When Joel got out of the shower every thing was set up.

"Alright man , you can play the game watch tv, don't order any paper view though, there's snacks in the kitchen there's uh soda in there don't touch my beer or the wine." Joel looked at him " You keep wine in fridge?" Joel said with a raised eye brow

"No it's Lanie's but that's not the point you can chill but be aware that I have work in the morning and your coming with me. So uh good night dude."

"Good Night… uh Javier."

Javier smiled and went in his room where he sighed and plopped down on his bed.

_I have to be a better father then mine. _He thought to himself .

* * *

><p><strong>Hey let me know what you guys think of Joel and Javi.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews on Chapter one keep them coming. Oh yeah I don't own the Castle characters. **

* * *

><p>The next morning Javier woke up to the sound of gun shots . He Jumped out of bed and grabbed his gun off of his bed side table. Esposito ran out his room gun pulled .<p>

" Joel are you –" Joel turned around and dropped the controller and put his hands up.

"You said I could play." Joel said quickly. Javier put his gun down and shook his head.

"Geez man why is it that loud, what time is it?" Esposito yawned. Joel relaxed and picked up the controller.

"Uh its 8:30 , why?" Joel said restarting the game.

"I have to get to work, Alright turn that off and get dressed." Javier said. They got dressed and out of the house pretty quickly, when they got to the precinct everyone was in awe of The boy following Esposito.

"Uh who's the kid man." Ryan said when Esposito sat down at his desk.

"Kevin this Joel, My son." Esposito said.

"Son, since when did you have a son?" Ryan said

"He showed up at my door yesterday right after I got off the phone with you. His mom left him there then she jetted of to Vegas." Esposito said. "Joel this is Kevin Ryan, my partner. Ryan this is my boy." Ryan and Joel shook hands.

"You can call me Kevin if you'd like. Or Ryan what ever really." Joel nodded.

Just then Castle and Beckett came into the Bullpen.

"Who do we have here?" Castle said approaching Esposito's desk. Before Javier could say any thing Joel stood up.

"I'm Joel, Joel Esposito. Rico Suave over there is my dad. " Joel held out his hand and shook Castle's hand.

"Nice to meet you, wow that's quite a grip you got there." Castle said

"My grandfather used to say a man's grip has to be as strong his character." Joel said proudly.

"Well sounds like your grandfather was a wise man." Joel turned around to find Kate standing behind him.

"Detective Kate Beckett ." She held her hand but Joel went for a hug.

"I Love New York." Joel said hugging Kate. Shook her head and ruffled Joel's hair.

"Is that right." Kate said, " Well I have work to do but nice meeting you Joel." Joel took the hint and released her.

"Yesterday the doctor and today the detective I could get used to this." Joel said

Espo sighed.

"Hey Castle, can you do me a favor and take the little womanizer to get his hair cut please." Esposito said

"Yeah sure thing Espo. Come on Joey can I call you Joey?" Castle said grabbing his keys. Joel looked at him. "No , my name is Joel." Castle shrugged his shoulders and they left.

"So Esposito is there some thing you'd like to share with the class?" Beckett said.

"He showed up at my door yesterday his mom left him there then she jetted of to Vegas." Esposito said fro the second time that day

"So what do you even know about him besides you helped create him?" Beckett said taking a sip of her coffee.

" He's 14, plays baseball, from New Jersey and clearly likes to touch women. Oh and he's a beast on Modern Warfare." Esposito said.

" Well I'd suggest you put him in school and maybe a league so he can play ball." Ryan said .

"Yeah maybe he can go to Alexis's old high school, how are his grades? " Beckett said.

" He says there okay but I'm going to find out myself. " Esposito said.

"How?" Ryan said Esposito looked at him.

"I'm going to just pull up his school records." Esposito said typing on his computer.

"Can you even do that?" Ryan said " I mean do think it's right."

"Dude we do it all the time besides I'm his father I can what I want." Esposito said typing away

"Yeah but we do that for suspects your son isn't a suspect." Ryan said

"Yeah Espo. Ryan's right don't you think that's invading his privacy." Beckett said.

"Well if I am it's too late I got it already." Esposito said staring at the screen.

Beckett and Ryan just shook their heads.

"Oh my God , my kid is a genius!" Esposito exclaimed Ryan and Beckett came over to his computer.

"Really?" Ryan said Esposito shot him a look "That's not what I meant." Ryan said.

"Any way , he's 14 in the 11th grade and scored highest in the state on the last standardized test he took." Esposito said looking at the screen.

"Wow, are you sure he's only 14?" Beckett said

"Yeah , It has his birthday right here .'April 1, 2000'" Esposito read.

"Hmm I wonder why he said his grades 'okay' if he's a little genius." Beckett said.

"I don't know ." Esposito said just then Castle and Joel walked in carrying shopping bags .

"What don't you know." Castle said .

"Nothing." Ryan, Beckett and Esposito said simultaneously.

"Wait what are all those . " Esposito said pointing to the bags.

"Well I figured after Joel got his hair cut he needed new clothes to match." Castle said. "Besides we're birthday buddies."

Joel walked up then. He looked completely different. He had on a pair of skinny jeans, a blazer, a V-neck t-shirt and a new pair of Jordan's. Esposito turned around and looked at him son.

"You got your ears pierced?!" Esposito said anger boiling inside him."Don't you think you should've asked me first."

"Javier relax I've had my ears pierced since I was 8, you just didn't notice cause my hair was in the way." Joel laughed and Esposito relaxed some.

"Dude did you know Ricky has a Ferrari and he's a Yankees fan." Joel said

"Yeah I know me and Ryan been tryna drive that thing for years." Esposito said

" I'm glad you got your hair cut you look fresh now. Now we need to get you into school. What grade are you in Joel?" Esposito said innocently. Joel looked away.

"11th" Joel mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Castle said.

" 11th, I'm a junior." Joel said looking at his feet. The confident kid that Esposito met yesterday wasn't there in front of him any more.

"Aye come here, look at me Joel." Esposito said, Joel looked at his father concern in his eyes. "What's the problem?"

" I came here ready to start over, not be type casted as nerd. Like at home. " Joel said

"No body is labeling you as a nerd, hell Lanie is a sexy ass brainiac. You're an Esposito and we are proud. So be proud of the gift God gave you I wish I was as smart as you at your age." Joel nodded his head then Esposito gave him a hug. Everyone smiled at Espo's parental nature.

"Hey he could go to Marlowe Prep, like Alexis did." Castle said "The baseball team is phenomenal and they're academics are great too."

"I guess we have to make some calls and get you into school," Esposito said.

"Don't worry about it the dean of admissions is a fan I'll just call and pull some strings." Castle said.

"In the mean time what did you guys buy?" Ryan said looking at the bags. "Well clothes but who cares about that what's really cool are these hovercrafts that can be controlled by our iPhones watch come here J-dog show them ." Joel walked pulled out an iPhone 5 out his back pocket and walked over to Castle.

" When'd you get that phone?" Esposito said.

"Rickey went and got his 5s and gave me his 5 set it up and all." Joel said. Castle smiled." Yea Ryan Just beat you out for Funcle of the year."

"Shut up Castle." Ryan said

"Any way these hovercrafts are so cool they have tiny little Cameras in them tha-" Castle said

" Hey Castle that sounds fun and all but Lanie has something for down in the morgue, lets go." Beckett said grabbing her keys , Joel looked up from his phone.

"Can I go? Please Detective ?"Joel begged , Beckett looked at Esposito.

"I don't see why not. Cool with you Javi?" Beckett said

"Yeah don't let him hug her though." Javier said jokingly .

"Wait why?" Castle said , clearly confused by the inside joke that Javier and Joel were sharing.

" He knows why. I'm selfish." Javier said hitting Joel's arm.

"She don't want you man." Joel said grabbing Esposito in a head lock. " You aint got nothing on me."

"Yeah right man get outa here ." Esposito said. Joel left with Beckett and Castle.

"Wow I've never seen you like this before Javi." Ryan said looking at his friend.

"Like what?" Javier said taking the papers out the folder Joel gave him the day before a picture fell out.

"I don't like how I was when I saw Sarah Grace for the first time." Ryan said.

Esposito grabbed the picture off the floor and stared at it.

"It's him when he was little, look so small and innocent .' Esposito said "And were was I no where to be found."

"Hey , its not your fault. " Ryan said, " You never knew."

" I have to make it up to him." Esposito said taping the photo to his computer monitor. " Have to."

_**TBC **_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so hope you guys like how Joel and Javi are bonding oh and Funcle means Fun Uncle. Reviews Please.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for reading my story I really appreciate it i love all my fans. I still don't own Castle so yeah Enjoy **

* * *

><p>"I found the slug lodged I his skull looks to me like-" Lanie started as Castle and Beckett walked in with Joel trailing behind them.<p>

"Let me guess they're burns around the bullet hole , this shot was close range." Joel said, surprising every one especially Lanie.

"Yes exactly , how'd you know?" Lanie said. Joel didn't answer the question he just continued to speak.

"It was most likely a 9mm shot at close range this was definitely done by a gang. Here's the story young kid maybe a little bit older than me ,want to get in with the big dogs so they tell him to spill blood which he does but here the thing they weren't gonna just let him shoot the guy in the back of the head and move on no he had to look our victim strait in the eye and kill them which explains why he was so close and the burns." Joel said with a serious look on his face.

"Well looky here this little man just stole all our jobs in less than two minutes." Lanie said clapping her hands. "How did you know all of that stuff any way Joel?"

"Oh well I'm a junior at school so I got to take forensics science this year and I lost a friend like this." Joel said sadly. Kate put her hand on his shoulder "I know how it feels to loose someone close to you." Kate gave Joel a hug. Joel sighed.

"Are we done here? " Joel said turning towards the door.

"Uh Lanie?" Kate said. Lanie nodded her head.

"Yeah we're done. I'll call you if there is any thing else." Lanie said

Joel walked out of the morgue, with out a word.

"Looks like we just reopened an old wound." Castle said

"Alright bye Lanie, be sure to keep us up to date." The car ride back to the precinct was filled with an awkward silence , when they finally arrived at the precinct Joel went strait to the gym with out speaking to anyone.

"What's wrong with him?" Esposito said as they watched Joel go up the stairs Kate sighed and sat in her chair .

"Well this case kind of struck a nerve, he lost a friend the same way the Vic was killed. So he believes it was senseless gang violence." Kate said " You should go talk to him. " Esposito nodded and got up and went to the gym. When he got there he found Joel in a tank top working on the heavy bag tears streaming down his face.

"You need someone to steady your bag." Esposito said as he approached his son.

" I'm fine Javier you can go back to work. " Joel said avoiding eye contact with Esposito. Esposito grabbed the heavy bag and held it steady .

"Now what kind of parent would I be if I just let you handle your problems alone?" Joel looked at him and continued his set. "Look man I said I'm fine really."

"Yeah right , I hear this case brought back some unpleasant memories." Esposito said. "Let me tell you something I know how it feels ok I-" Joel cut him off. "NO!" he screamed " You don't know, Ok! You don't know how it feels to be 9 years old and watch your best friend be shot for no aperient reason while where was I behind a stack of boxes hiding like a little bitch." Joel stopped hitting the punching bag.

"Watch your mouth." Javier said.

"-Or to see his mom's face when she found out her only son was shot in cold blood for no reason, and guess what he lost his life for nothing because not even a month later the kid who shot him was killed ." Joel said in full sobs now ." A-And I didn't have any one to be there for me to help me cope , my mom was always gone and you I didn't even know you." Esposito grabbed Joel into a hug .

" I'm so sorry . I'm sorry I wasn't there to watch you grow up help threw those times but I'm here now and I'll never leave you I promise." Joel shook his head

" Promises don't mean any thing. " Joel said into Javier's chest Esposito backed up and looked at Joel.

"Look me in the eyes, I always keep my promises, there is nothing more powerful than a man's word." Esposito said " Matter of fact here " Esposito took off his dog tags and put them on Joel "in the force loyalty was a top priority and we always had each other back , I'm giving you these so you'll never have to second guess the fact that I'll always be there for you no matter what."

Joel hugged Esposito this time ."Thanks Dad." It shocked Esposito to hear that ,but he was confortable with it." I love you Joel." Esposito said hugging his son tighter.

"Alright enough of all this sissy stuff we're men in a gym not girls at a sleep over. " Joel said taking off the boxing gloves and putting the upper half of his outfit back on.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was so short i just thought that we should go a little into Joel's past and that Javier and joel needed a father son moment. so yeah tell me what you think<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Seriously man let me tell you some thing tight pants may look cool but they don't help when it counts." Javier said as he and Joel walked down the hallway leading towards Lanie's office.

"Hey man , don't worry about my self-control ok?" Joel said jokingly " You need to worry about your self-control, oh and by the way I recommend that you only think of naked grandmas at lunch today cause you were having a hard time , at dinner the other night." They approached Lanie's Office .

"Not a word." Javier said to Joel. Lanie was at her desk doing paper work.

"Just because I'm not looking at you don't mean I can hear you detective." Lanie said still filing out her reports, Joel laughed. "Well we were um kinda wondering if you'd want to maybe go to Remy's with us?" Esposito said. Lanie looked up from the papers.

"I mean I have paper work to do." Lanie started but Joel started talking .

"Look Doc I'm hungry and I don't really have time for you and Casanova to play theses games right now I need to eat. So are you coming or naw?" Joel said grossing his arms.

"Alright fine., let me get my purse. " Esposito mouthed a thank you to his son. When they got to Remy's they were greeted by a waitress that Joel immediately took notice too. She had long brown curly hair and hazel eyes that he was so lost in that when she asked what he wanted to drink he said a cheeseburger. Esposito kicked him under the table.

"Huh? Oh um I.. I mean a root beer please." Joel stammered. Esposito shook his head as Joel watched her walk away.

"Hey , hey get you tongue in you mouth boy." Esposito said.

"She's so pretty. Quiero el padre de sus hijos." Joel said dreamingly gazing at the ceiling. Esposito just looked at his son with wide eyes firstly because he didn't know the boy spoke Spanish that well and secondly because of what he said.

"Aww how cute he has a crush." Lanie said ,Esposito looked at her.

"This is not cute Esposito men do not act like this around women and you don't know what he said." Esposito said.

"Um sorry to break it to you bub but you do and what did he say?" Lanie said crossing her arms. "He said he wants to be the father to her children , and I don't get like that." Esposito said

Lanie rolled her eyes at him. "He did not say that." Lanie said.

"He doesn't even know her." She tapped Joel, which brought him back down to earth. "Huh , what ?" Joel said blinking." Oh Doc what's up."

" What did you say in Spanish?" Lanie said with a smile. "If you don't mind me asking?"

Joel looked at Lanie then to his father who just shrugged. "Well I um said that I want to uh father her children." He said quickly.

"Well then sir I hope that's after you've BOTH graduated and are financially stable with degrees." Lanie said sternly. Joel shook his head,

" Of course she's someone's daughter I can't just have my way with her all willy nilly that's not how you treat a lady."

Lanie smiled at that . "You're a good kid , just like your dad." Lanie said looking between the Esposito men. Just then the waitress came back over with the drinks.

"Hi I'm Alex and I'll be your server on this fine afternoon. You guys ready to order?" The waitress said. "Hey." Joel said with a nod trying to keep it together. "Let me guess cheese burger?" Alex said with a chuckle pointing her pen towards Joel.

"Uh yeah but can I get bacon on that?" Joel said

"Sure , and how about you 2 ?" Alex said " Uh I'll have a bacon burger no pickles. " Javier said

" I'll have a farm house burger with the works " Lanie said . Alex smiled and collected the menus.

"That'll be right out." Alex said with a wink in Joel's direction.

"I bet you wish you didn't wear tight pants now." Javier said with a smirk.

"Hey man don't worry about my socio en el crimen worry about yourself just remember abuela desnuda." Joel laughed while Javier tried his hardest not to laugh.

"Hey fellas it is rude to speak a different language when people around don't under stand you , even though I caught the naked grandma thing ." Lanie said shaking her head. "My apologizes Señorita." Joel said. Lanie smiled and turned to Esposito.

"So why is it important that you remember naked grandma?" Lanie said,

"The real question is how do you know how to say naked in Spanish?" Esposito said. Lanie chuckled looked at Joel then whispered something in Javier's ear. Joel looked between them with a devious smile on his face. Javier cleared his throat and drank some of his soda.

"Any way Joel are you just gonna sit there like a sad puppy or are you gonna do something?" Javier said trying to change the subject, Joel looked at him.

"Oh you mean like you? Naw man I got this." Joel said leaning back. "Yeah right, ok." Esposito said crossing his arms as a red crept up on him cheeks. Alex came back over with there food.

" Here you guys go, will there be any thing else?"

"No, I think we're good." Esposito said then Joel grabbed her hand and a placed a light kiss on the back of it.

"Gracias señorita." He said, as he shot her a smile and winked. Alex blushed and smiled.

"No problem." she said as she walked away. Joel leaned back and ate a French fry.

"Told you I'm not you." Joel said triumphfully. Esposito shook his head.

"You haven't eve been threw half the battle, you think a little Spanish and a wink gonna keep you on her mind? Nope, that just grabs their attention for about 2 seconds," Esposito laughed " now my friend how are you gonna make sure she never forgets Joel Esposito?"

" How about I go pay the bill ?" Joel said. Esposito pulled some money out his wallet

"Here go ahead , make sure to leave a good tip." He said handing Joel the money.

"Now , watch me work." Joel said walking toward the counter. Lanie looked between the two guys and smiled.

"You know he's just you." She said looking at Javier.

"What do you mean?" Javier said nonchalantly eating his food.

"Seriously I will smack you . That boy is a younger version of you. He's smart confident and charming . " Lanie said , looking at him .

" I'm charming?" Esposito said with a smile.

Lanie rolled her eyes at him. "Just watch him, when he goes over there." They watched as Joel approached the counter. " Now watch first he'll pay and say something charming." Lanie said , Joel did just as she predicted. "then he'll smile , and make a joke that's not really funny but she'll laugh any way cause he's cute."

Esposito smiled. " How can you be so sure?"

Lanie just pointed the French fry towards the counter where the events were un folding. "Now he'll whisper something in her ear just for the hell of it , then he ask for her phone and put his number in it. " Joel came back over to the table just then.

"Well?" Javier said looking at his son.

"Oh I let her keep the change." Joel said sitting down.

"That's not what I meant. I meant how'd it go with the girl?" Esposito said putting his jacket on.

"It went fine." Joel said nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

"Well do know anything more about her I mean more then you knew when we came here ?" Lanie said as Esposito helped her with her jacket.

"Uh yeah she's a sophomore at Marlowe Prep, um she a shortstop and she 16." Joel said.

"Does she know that your only 14? " Lanie said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah but she just turned 16 and I turn 15 next month any way." Joel said as they got into the car. Just the Joel's phone flashed.

TBC.. 


	5. Chapter 5

"OH MY GOD, every body shut up." Joel yelled in a high pitched voice that made Esposito cringe, Then Joel lowered his voice and made it deeper than before.

"Hello? " Joel said into his phone. "Oh hey chica miss me already? "

Lanie tried to hold in her laughter,

"I can't believe him. " Lanie said in between giggles.

" Well I don't know what he said to her that has her calling that quickly , I've never had a call back that quickly not even from you." Esposito said

" You sound a little jealous , Javi." Lanie teased

"Yeah Yeah. Hopefully he wont become a playboy. I want him to be some one that his girlfriend would take to meet her dad. " Javier said rubbing his chin. " I wasn't that kid but I want him to be. " Lanie looked at him.

"What's wrong with you? You're a great man , why cant you see that?" Lanie said

"There isn't a doubt in my mind that you'll make a great dad and that boy will turn into a great man." Lanie said putting her hand on his bicep. That surprised Javier he tensed up almost immediately, the relaxed.

"Hey dad." Joel said holding his hand over his phone.

"Yes Joel." Esposito said

"How Far do we live from Central Park?" Joel said impatiently

"Uh I don't know maybe five blocks. Why?"

Joel nodded and went back to his phone conversation.

"Yeah… 5 blocks. Yeah… oh really, we'll see about that.. If you loose what'll I get … " Esposito turned around then to see what Joel was talking about .

Joel just continued to talk.

" Well I guess I need to make sure you loose then… ok bye I'll see you in half a hour."

Lanie was the first to speak after Joel hung up.

" Um is there something you would like to share with class Joel?" Lanie said lifting an eyebrow

" Sure!" Joel leaned forward. "I'm a man of action." Joel said leaning back.

" Yeah, what ever why did you wanna know were central park is?" Esposito said

" Alex wants to meet me there in half an hour I wanna run home real quick before hand."

…

"Jesus Joel you put on enough Axe to gas a third world country." Javier said in between coughs.

"I have to smell good ok? Which reminds me why do you have fruity shampoo in your bathroom?" Joel said tying his sneakers.

"If you must know.." Esposito started before Joel cut him off

"I swear if you say that it the Doc's you'll need to 1) give me your man card and 2) define the word nothing to me again because if she has shampoo her either your more than friends or you still hanging on to something that was over like yesterday."

"You know what shut up. Here's a key I might be working late so you can come home after you see your friend uh what's her face." Joel took the key and put it into his back pocket and smirked.

"you might have ended the conversation for now but not for ever." Joel said "oh and can you drop me off ."

"sure what ever."

3 hours later

"Seriously my back is fine really."

"Just take your shirt off so I can see your back Joey."

" Fine." Joel took his shirt off, Alex's eyes flickered down to his chest then back up at him.

"Turn around." Joel obeyed Alex looked at his back. It was bruised badly.

"Oh my goodness your back is horrible, I'm so sorry." Alex said tears welding up in her eyes.

"Oh no don't cry this isn't your fault it was those wanna be thugs fault." Joel grabbed her in to a hug and pressed her to his chest. "Please no tears look at me." Alex shook her head.

"Alex please look at me." Joel poked her sides she giggled and looked up at him.

"What?" she said looking at him threw her eyelashes. Joel looked at her put a finger under her chin to lift her head and softly brushed his lips against hers. Alex jumped she didn't expect that, Joel pulled back.

" I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me sorry." Joel said scooting away from her on the couch. Alex smiled.

"Hey relax it was nice, I liked it." Alex said scooting closer to Joel.

"Really?" Joel said

"yeah."

Those were the last words uttered before Alex gabbed Joel and kissed him.

"Hey Lane can you grab my keys out of my back pocket and open the door while I balance these pizzas." Javier said as he and Lanie approached his apartment door.

"Sure. " Lanie said

"Hey and that doesn't give you an excuse to grab my ass ok?" Javier said

"Don't flatter yourself detective." Lanie grabbed the keys then slapped his ass any way.

"Woah there , what will my neighbors think." Javier said as they walked into his apartment.

"Nothing more then they would say after the elevator… uh what the heck."

Javier put turned around from the table to see what she was talking about.

"Joel!" Javier said as he watched his son make out on his couch .

"Huh what?!" Joel said as he pushed Alex off of him and turned around to face his dad. "Oh heeeeey. Dad, Doc how's it going?"

Alex looked at Joel then Javier then back to Joel.

"Uh maybe I should go." She turned to Joel kissed him, grabbed her catchers mit and skateboard and slipped out of the door avoiding Lanie's evil eyes.

"Where. Is. Your. Shirt." Javier said rubbing his temples.

"Forget the shirt what happen to 'not having your way with her all willy nilly'" Lanie said.

"Ok so I know this looks really bad but its not what it looks like at all for one thing my shirt is only off cause I got hurt see." Joel turned around to show his back. Lanie automatically switched into maternal/doctor mode when she saw it.

"Oh my goodness let me go get the first aid kit." The she was off.

"Any way and 2. She was having her way with me, she got on top of me." Joel said to his dad.

" Ok I can relate to that." Javier shoved his thumb toward the bathroom where Lanie was getting the first aid kit. "what- what am I saying that's not the point. I trusted you to be responsible when I gave you a key I want this to be our home, I'm really disappointed in you Joel." Esposito said

"Seriously the only reason we where here." Joel started

" I don't want to hear it ." Javier cut him off.

"But Dad really."

"No joel i don't want your excuses."

"Ok. " Joel glared at his father and walked away. Lanie walked out of the bathroom first aid kit in hand. She stopped and looked between the two.

"Um what happened here?"

"Nothing." Javier and Joel said in unison. Then they looked at each other and turned away angrily.


	6. Chapter 6 : Elephant in The Room

**AN: **I Just want to thank all of you guys who have supported me and helped me improve, I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH. I also want your opinion on things so i can make you reading experience better just review and PM me with ideas and ill try and incorporate them.

Alright so this Chapter is picking up where the last one left off.

* * *

><p>Lanie looked at Javier.<p>

"Javier. Come here let me talk to you." Lanie said walking towards the kitchen.

"What Lanie? " Javier said looking serious

" Now I understand why you're upset, but come on now." Lanie said putting her hands on her hips.

"What, do you mean 'come on now'?" Javier said anger flooding his face.

"I know you've done worst things then this," she waved her hand towards the couch "when you were young."

"Yeah well I've never got caught." He mumbled, "Besides that's my couch." Javier said

"If you want to talk about that couch lets be glad he had on pants, cause last time I saw you on that couch.." she lowered her voice and rubbed his bicep " you seemed to be missing that particular item of clothing ."

Joel turned around on the couch. "You aint slick. I heard that, and I'm going to buy you a dictionary so you can look up the words _lie _and _nothing_. " Joel turned back around and continued with the TV.

"What was that about?" Lanie said looking at him raising an eyebrow.

"Um nothing."

"There you go again miss using that word." Joel said getting up off the couch, he went over to Lanie's purse and took some hand sanitizer that hung from the strap. "And you have me sleeping there." Joel shook his head and perched his lips.

"Cierra La Boca!" Javier said

"Enojado o Nah? " Joel said grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Hey! What did we talk about this language barrier? " Lanie said

"Sorry Doc, on a serious note though I really am sorry I didn't mean to betray your trust like that." Joel said staring at his feet.

"Look its fine but don't do any thing like that again really Joel if we're going to have this family its about being open and trust worthy. "

Lanie looked at them half expecting a cry and hug session.

"Ok so since we're being open, I just want to know what the SAM HECK is going on here." Joel said throwing his hands up.

Esposito and Lanie looked at each other and then at Joel, then at each other again.

"Um."

"Well"

"You see"

"What exactly do you mean by 'here'." Javier said doing air quotes with his fingers.

"I mean here as in this little awkward friendship you two got going here because I didn't know that friends are supposed to be as handsy as Doc is or as easily "moved" as Dad."

Esposito and Lanie exchanged looks again.

"Ok look our…." Javier started

" I mean we." Lanie stuttered , Javier scratched the back of his neck.

"Ok so clearly I opened up a huge can of awkward , so how about I ask some questions and you just say yes or no." Joel said ,"And why does it take me a 14 year old address the elephant in the room?"

Lanie rolled her eyes and Javier just continued to look slightly confused .

"Alright we can do that I guess." Javier said looked at Lanie for conformation.

"Yeah ok." Lanie said

"Alright why don't you guys have a seat on those conveniently placed barstools."

They sat.

_I cant believe this being put on the spot by a little pimple plucking kid. _Lanie thought to herself.

_Damn this kid has balls, if I would've brought up our little arrangement we would've fought and I'd be icesposito again. Damn has her shirt always been cut like that wow. She looks so sexy, Joel actually is being a serious block, if he wasn't here I would be on that couch "playing". _

Javier chuckled out loud.

Joel was the first to notice Esposito staring at Lanie, he was on a mission though so he snapped Esposito out of his thoughts .

"Hey buddy get off of those come on don't get distracted this is important." Joel said

Lanie shot Esposito a warning look.

"Ok so lets take it back to middle school. Dad do you like like Lanie?"

"Don't speak to me like I'm a child." Esposito said straitening up.

"AH AH AH I said yes or no answers." Joel said wagging his finger.

"Ugh , yes." Javier said reluctantly

"Ok see easy now Doc , do you Like like Rico Sauvé over there?"

"Hey!" Javier said

"Its not you turn Dad." Joel said still awaking Lanie's answer.

"Yes." Lanie said

"Ok now hold on." Joel went to the fridge grabbed the wine , the to the bathroom and grabbed the shampoo.

"Ok Doc, is this the wine that you prefer?"

"Yes."

"Dad did you purchase this wine?"

"Yes"

"Doc do you guys have wine and talk about shoes like on Sex in The City?"

"Wait how do you know about Sex in the City?" Javier said appalled

"My mom used to watch it. But that's not the point. Yes or No Doc."

"No" Lanie said trying not to laugh at Javier's face.

"Well that's interesting." Joel said with a sly smile.

"Ok so Doc does this shampoo look familiar to you."

"Yes. Its mine."

"Ok so did your water go out recently?" Joel said leaning in towards Lanie narrowing his eyes. Lanie stuck out her arm like a football player.

"Back up, and no." Lanie said giving him the evil eye.

"Ok so now its about to get real." Joel said taking another bite of his pizza. "You have the right to remain silent , any can and will be used against you in the court of Joel, you don't a lawyer cause I cant afford to give you one."

"Well at least you know your rights." Javier said rubbing his face.

"Now Dad remember that book you took from me my first day here?"

Javier's eyes got wide

"Yeah what about it ?" Javier said nervously

" I didn't read just yanking ya chain." Joel said

Javier sighed in relief.

"But can you each do me an favor and write your names on this paper." Joel said grabbing a pen and napkin. They did as he asked.

" I see a book on your night stand though the uh Kama Sutra? " Joel said deviously

The color left both Javier's and Lanie's faces.

"And it had a sticky note hanging out out of it with what seems to be the Doc's hand writing."

" I need a drink." Lanie said massaging the bridge of her nose .

"Now this is going to hurt me but Ima ask any way. Are you guys .." Joel motioned his hands towards each other.

"Ugh." Javier let his head fall into his hands and Lanie rubbed her temples.

"You know ' this was all inspired by a little Marvin Gaye and Chardonnay .'" Joel said wiggling his eyebrows nodding towards the bottle on the counter.

Lanie smacked Joel square in the middle of his forehead.

"Oww, why would you do that?" Joel said rubbing his head.

"Damn all the times she's said it ,it finally happened and not to me." Javier chuckled

" Look yes or no or I could just call Ryan" He looked at Esposito Lanie smirked "Or Beckett and they'll tell me the truth. They wouldn't lie to wittle Jojo , like my daddy or his _NOT _girlfriend."

"Yeah right Beckett wouldn't tell you a thing." Lanie said

"Your right, but." Joel smiled "Ryan gave me abuelita's number and Nana Rosa's so Dad I could always call them and they would surely tell me." Joel said deviously.

"Ok that's enough I'm a grown ass man what I do with my lady is my business not my mom's not Nana Rosa's and its sure as hell is not my nosey ass son's business." Javier said getting up.

"Thank you very much, that's all I needed to know." Joel said smiling.

There was a knock at the door. Javier got up to answer it.

"Hey Esposito my dad tells me you have a son and to come get him."

Joel looked over his shoulder then made his way over to the door.

" Well hello, to you. Joel Esposito and who may you be?" Joel said with a smile

"Alexis Castle nice to meet you. Are you ready to go?" Alexis said walking in. " Hi Dr. Parish didn't know you were here."

"Hey Alexis." Lanie said with a little wave.

"Um not to be rude Little Castle but what do mean is he ready to go?" Javier said closing the door.

"Well I figured after I got you to admit what you just admitted you guys might want to talk about it , and no one like s a third wheel so I'm making myself scarce." Joel said. "I'll be home tomorrow. Lets go Alexis." Joel grabbed his duffel and Alexis's hand then slipped out of the door.

"What am I going to do with him." Javier said locking the door

"What the hell am I going to do with you?!" Lanie said getting up out of her chair.

"What me? What did I do?" Javier said shooting her a boyish smile.

"Nope that's not gonna work this time." She said shaking head

"I have no idea what your talking about chica." He said walking towards her.

" Stop, Stop! Why the hell would you leave that book out on your table?" She said poking him in the chest.

"Come on don't be like that, I didn't know he would show up at my door two days ago.." Javier said pulling her towards him by the waist .

"Seriously what if he goes and runs his mouth off to.." Lanie said be fore she lost her train of thought as Javier kisses and licked her neck.

"What where you saying again?" he whispered into the crest of her neck.

"Javi.." Lanie said

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean it am I really _your lady?" _looked up at him.

" I Can show you better than I can tell you chica." Javier picked her up and took her to his room.


End file.
